Destiny
by chibibaka1
Summary: Kana, a young, innocent servant of King Yami is led to anger and vengence against the Pharaoh. Will end up taking place in Domino, Japan in the present time. R/R
1. The beginning

Me: Come on Bakrua, say the disclaimer.  
  
Bakura: no baka, I'm not going to say the stupid disclaimer.  
  
Me: (hits Bakura on the head w/ a plastic mallet)  
  
Bakrua: what was that? Fine, chibibaka doesn't own Yugioh! Happy?  
  
Me: yup! thanx Baku-chan.  
  
Bakura: whatever! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, a young servant girl is seen washing the Pharaoh's garments in a nearby river. She has black hair with silver streaks. She is wearing light pink kimono. Her name is Kana, and she is one of King Yami's servants.  
  
"What a lovely day", thought Kana looking up at the bright sun. As she stood up, she wiped the sweat off her tan skin as the hot sun beat down on her face. Kana walked back to the palace, carrying the garments in a tan basket.  
  
"King Yami, sir", said Kana. "I have finished washing your garments."  
  
The young Pharaoh walked towards Kana, taking the basket out of her hands.  
  
Kana has been a servant to the Pharaoh all her life. She lived in a room with her mother in a small section of the palace. Her mother was also one of the Pharaoh's servants. Kana and her mother had a great relationship. They loved each other dearly, and they respected the Pharaoh a lot. They truly didn't mind doing all the work each day.  
  
Kana decided it was time for her to leave, so she got up and walked towards the door. Just then the Pharaoh spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you", he said. Kana slightly blushed. There was something about his voice, something that calmed her.  
  
The Pharaoh was a nice person, but he usually never said thank you to her. Everyday she would bring him his garments, and he would look at her. But today was different, today he said something. But she thought it was better not to look into it.  
  
Kana left the room, and the Pharaoh was left to himself in his chambers. "There's something different about her. She's not like other girls," thought Yami. ~*~  
  
Two men dressed in black outside the palace talking in secret to each other.  
  
"What shall we do?" said one of the men in black. "Do you have any ideas on who we shall murder?"  
  
"How about one of his servants" said the other man?  
  
"Good idea, how about the young girl who washes the garments mother?"  
  
"Fine by me, because soon enough they'll all go."  
  
"Yes", said the other. "And then it will be the Pharaoh's turn.  
  
The two men started laughing as they enter the palace about to murder the young girl's mother.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi mom, I'm back", said Kana, as she walked into their room.  
  
"Good," said her mom. "How was washing the garments?"  
  
"Fine", said Kana. She thought about the young Pharaoh, and then slightly blushed again.  
  
Just then the two men burst in the door. They grabbed Kana's mother and got her into a headlock.  
  
"Special orders from King Yami," said one of the men.  
  
"Yeah", said the other. "Exterminate all the losers."  
  
With that the man took out a knife and slit her mother's neck. Deep red blood poured out of her neck, as she screamed in terror. And with instant she was thrown on the ground, dead!  
  
Tears filled the young girl's eyes as she cried out in pain.  
  
"What have you done", Kana screamed.  
  
"Orders from the Pharaoh", he replied calmly.  
  
Terror and rage filled Kana's heart. Evil spread across her soul, as she screamed in hateful vengeance. She picked up the bloody knife and threw in at one of the men. The knife flew at the speed of light and hit him. Blood seeped through his clothes and onto the floor.  
  
Kana's innocence had flown away. All she could think about was getting revenge on the Pharaoh. All her thoughts were filled with evil and rage. She was alone now, and evil and hatred filled her heart. She stood there, her heart as cold as ice. She knew what she had to do. She was going to get rid of the Pharaoh. All her emotions, all her love, all her respect for the Pharaoh were gone. She ran from the room. She was on a rampage of terror. She ran through the palace searching. She was searching for the Pharaoh and to make him pay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Well what did you think?  
  
Bakura: It was bad!  
  
Me: well, I didn't ask you.  
  
Bakura: And when do I come in? You know everyone wants to hear about me!  
  
Me: You'll be in there when she meets Yugi and the gang in the present time. That is if people review. So tell me what you thought, and if you have any suggestions. Byeeeeee 


	2. Trapped forever

Me: Don't own Yugioh, all I own is (empties out her pockets) a bubblegum rapper, some lint, and 50 cents. If you sue, you won't get much. Sue Bakura instead!  
  
Bakura: Baka mortal, don't tell them to sue me or I'll send them to the shadow realm.  
  
Me: Don't threaten my precious reviewers, uh, I mean reviewer, to the shadow realm. (hits Bakura on the head w/ her plastic mallet of doom)  
  
******************* ************** **************************************  
  
As Kana stood looking at the lifeless bodies before her, she felt no remorse whatsoever for her actions. Her innocence was gone. Her mind and heart had been overcome with evil, and revenge.  
  
"He will pay, they will all pay," Kana screamed.  
  
With that she ran through the palace carrying the bloody knife in a rage of terror. She had lost her mind. She had gone insane with revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
Silence crept through the doors, and into the Pharaoh's room. King Yami sat in his chair thinking about Kana. He was thinking about her smooth tan face, thinking about her soft beautiful voice. He took a silent breath in and exhaled. All was calm and peaceful. And all was silent.  
  
~*~  
  
Kana ran through the hall, leaving a shiny red trail of blood behind her swift feet. She had been running in circles, searching through her soul. It was the first time she had thought since the incident. She stopped in her tracks upon reaching King Yami's corridor. It finally sunk in that her mother was gone forever, the one person who was still alive in her life. Then she thought about Yami. How she would blush slightly every time his deep purple eyes looked at hers. But she quickly dismissed those feelings, and overcame them with feelings of anger and revenge.  
  
She finally entered the door to King Yami's room. The golden door, with silver handles. She took a deep breath, exhaling in, and then exhaling out the cool air.  
  
She didn't now quite exactly what she was going to do. So many things were going through her mind at this time.  
  
She kicked upon the golden door, to see King Yami asleep in his chair. If she wasn't so angry, she would have blushed at the site of the young Pharaoh sleeping.  
  
Hearing the noise, Yami awoke abruptly, rubbing his purple eyes.  
  
"Kana, what are you doing here", the young Pharaoh asked in a calm soothing voice. He was obviously pleased and surprised with the young girl's presence. Her heart beat grew fast, not knowing what to do; she turned to the evil of her thought, afraid of the loving memories of her and the Pharaoh.  
  
"I am here to kill you", she said in an emotionless almost robotic voice. "You and your men have killed my mother, and now you must pay."  
  
The Pharaoh's heart beat stopped cold. He was confused about the situation at hand, not knowing what the young woman was talking about. The young Pharaoh stood up slowly, thinking about the situation that was playing out in front of him.  
  
With that Kana went on a psychotic rage filled with anger and evil emotion. She grabbed the nearest object, running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the young Pharaoh.  
  
Before reaching the Pharaoh, Yami put out his hands and emitted a golden ray of light. It grew drastically as it reached Kana.  
  
Trapped.  
  
Kana was trapped. She had been sealed in the millennium earrings along with the some of the Pharaoh's magic.  
  
The golden aura surrounded the room, as light filled the dark black sky.  
  
Tears came trickling down the young Pharaoh's cheeks, because he had loved her. He had loved Kana, and new that because of her evil actions, she was to be sealed away. She was gone for ever.  
  
Gone.  
  
The room grew silent as all became peaceful once again. Good had once again triumphed over evil, and evil was removed for good. Or so he thought..  
  
******************************************************* *********************  
  
Well I hope you liked it. Please review!  
. 


End file.
